Tom's Workers
Tom's Workers was one of the ship companies that worked in Water 7. It was headed by a fish-man known as Tom. Kokoro was the secretary, and Franky and Iceburg were the apprentices. Tom's pet, a giant frog named Yokozuna, was also considered a member. Tom's Workers headquarters were in a warehouse beneath the Bridge. The entire staff of four lived in a small house near Scrap Island, on which most of the projects were done. While not as big as other companies, later merged into Galley-La, with Tom's first apprentice becoming its leader. Tom's Workers was known for its incredibly talented members, as both Franky and Iceburg were skilled enough to respectively become the shipwright of the Straw Hat Pirates and the head of Water 7's most important naval company; Tom himself was known as the best shipwright in the whole world. Members History Past The Beginning The company was founded by Tom after he moved from Fish-Man Island to Water 7, along with Kokoro. There he took Iceburg as an apprentice. It is unknown when Yokozuna became his pet; but it is known however that sometime after taking residence in the city, he met a young boy named Cutty Flam, abandoned by his parents, whom he took in his house as a second apprentice. Some years prior to the current storyline, Tom built the Oro Jackson for the Pirate King himself, Gol D. Roger. Tom also came into possession of the Ancient Weapon Pluton's blueprints. Tom's Trial and the Puffing Tom's Construction Some time passed, and Tom was arrested, for constructing the ship Roger used to cross the Grand Line. He however made a deal with the judge: he promised him to construct a Sea Train, an incredible machine he had conceived himself, in 10 years, in order to bring back prosperity to the dying Water 7. With the help of his friends, and after constructing the first prototype, the Rocket Man, he managed to create the amazing train, named Puffing Tom, which, as promised, made the city rich again. Tom was acquited for his crime. Spandam's Trap and Tom's End One day, the at that time leader of the Cipher Pol 5, Spandam, came to Water 7 in order to obtain Pluton's blueprints from Tom. The fish-man refused, and the World Government agent decided to take what he wanted with force: he managed to take control of Cutty Flam's self-constructed battle fleet, Battle Frankies, turning it against the judiciary ship the judge resided in, and hurting both Tom and Iceburg in the process. They, along with Cutty Flam, were charged of the crime; the three were arrested and put on trial. During the trial, Cutty Flam disowned the creation of his ships because of the destruction they were the cause of. Tom, enraged, broke free of his handcuffs and punched his beloved apprentice for the first time, declaring that a shipwright should never deny the construction of his ships, comparing them to sons; he then punched Spandam for making Cutty Flam suffer. He then claimed responsibility for the whole thing and asked the judge to use the amnesty he gained for constructing the Sea Train on this last crime, thus releasing both his apprentices, but remaining guilty of Roger's ship construction. For this, he was shot with darts and loaded on the Puffing Tom for transportation to Enies Lobby. Cutty Flam, however, refusing to have his master and fatherly figure taken away, stood on the rails before the Puffing Tom, refusing to let it pass. He shot it with a bazooka and then tried to stop his run with his bare hands, but was blown away by the powerful machine. The Sea Train brought his builder to Enies Lobby, where he was presumably put on trial one more time, and then executed. Tom's Legacy Cutty Flam, however, did not die: he survived, modifying his body with mechanic components, and became a Cyborg. Iceburg, the only remaining shipwright of the company, was entrusted with Pluton's blueprints, and decided to carry on his master's work. He united all the shipyards of the city in a single association, the Galley-La Company, which under his leadership soon became the most powerful in all of Water 7, even building ships for the World Government. He later became the mayor of the town, loved by both his subordinates and his citizens. Four years after his presumed death, Cutty Flam went to see Iceburg. Water 7's mayor was amazed to see his old friend alive, but refused to forgive him for Tom's death. He however entrusted him with Pluton's blueprints. The Cyborg changed his name in "Franky". He later saved many people from the slums, and with them founded the Franky Family, a criminal gang of ship dismantlers, incredibly loyal to him and grateful for saving them from their precedent lives. Water 7 Saga While Tom's Workers company does not exists anymore in the current storyline, many of his members played an important role during Water 7 arc and Enies Lobby arc. Franky, in particular, joined the Straw Hat Pirates permanently as the crew's shipwright, becoming one of the main characters. Iceburg, Franky, and the shipwrights from Galley-La worked together to construct the Thousand Sunny and present it to Straw Hat Pirates. References Site Navigation fr:Tom's Workers it:Tom's Workers pl:Tom's Workers Category:Former Organizations Category:Flashback Introduction Groups Category:Tom's Workers